Proмeѕaѕ y leyendaѕ
by Kasumi Yami no Amaya
Summary: Estrellas fugases y brazaletes, muestras de amor y leyendas. Todo eso en una sola noche asegurando su amor por el otro. *yaoι*. Pedido de Saya-chan Dettebayo.


**H**ola~ si leíste mi fic "Nuestra traición" Es probable que entiendas bien esto, pero si aún no lo has leído, te recomiendo que te pases por el para no perderte por completo en esta historia, pero quien sabe, tal vez y le entiendes.

Pedido de Saya-chan Dattebayo~ y por ende dedicado e ella también.

Saya-chan, enserio mil disculpas por la tardanza, la inspiración andaba en huelga pero al fin la volví a capturar (¿?) ¡Espero que te guste!

Declaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level-5. El día que sea la mujer más rica del mundo es porque lo compre lo hice Yaoi y me volví millonaria por su éxito… pero como no tengo ni un centavo y dependo de mis padres… soñar es gratis.

Pareja: GoenjiXFubuki, de una forma bastante peculiar. KaoruXYukimaru.

Advertencias:

Yaoi~

Faltas de ortografía~

El lector podría morir de aburrimiento.

Sin más~ EnjoY!

* * *

><p>proмeѕaѕ y leyendaѕ<p>

**Y**ukimaru Fubuki estaba recostado en el pasto de un prado cerca del pueblo, Haruna –su madre adoptiva- estaba de muy mal humor ese día, por lo que decidió alejase de su entorno normal un rato. Se encontraba en un agradable y tranquilo adormecimiento, estaba sobre las piernas de Kaoru Goenji -su actual pareja- utilizándolas como almohada mientras este último le hacía cariñitos, metiendo sus manos entre el cabello peli rosa y dando leves caricias, las cuales alimentaban el adormecimiento del Fubuki.

El cielo tenía un leve color rojizo y anaranjado, anunciando un agradable atardecer, que en unos minutos seria anochecer. Estuvieron en silencio durante un rato, disfrutando de la compañía del otro si necesidad de expresarlo en palabras, porque el simple hecho de estar juntos les bastaba para interpretarlo como una muestra de sincero amor.

-Cuéntame algo Kaoru-san- pidió con voz débil Yukimaru, queriendo escuchar las palabras de su compañero.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres escuchar?-pregunto a modo de respuesta, mientras sus manos aún estaban ocupadas en el cabello del oji azul-gris.

-Lo que sea está bien…- su voz sonó cono a un ronroneo, causado por las caricias que estaba recibiendo.

Ambos levantaron la vista hacia el cielo y se sorprendieron al ver que ya había oscurecido, por lo tanto miles de estrellas estaban sobre, brillando y alumbrándolos al tener una luna nueva.

-Cuéntame algo Kaoru-san…- volvió a pedir Yukimaru. Ya no tan atontado como antes.

Y justo en ese momento, sobre sus cabezas paso rápidamente una brillante estrella fugaz, iluminando sus caras por un momento con su luz.

-Pide un deseo Yukimaru…- susurro Kaoru a la oreja de su compañero.

El, siguiendo las órdenes del castaño, cerró sus ojos y concentro toda su atención en pedir algo que lo hiciera muy feliz, algo que siempre querría…

-Te contare una historia- comenzó a hablar Kaoru con esa voz tranquila y suave que le daba un toque a la historia, algo así como retroceder en el tiempo- Hace mucho, mucho tiempo…

Existieron dos guerreros, uno además de guerrero era un príncipe de su nación, llamémosla la región del hielo, por lo tanto él era al príncipe del hielo. El otro guerrero, por su valentía y resistencia, era justamente apodado como el guerrero del fuego pues este elemento marcaba su vida, tanto en su forma de odiar, como en su forma de amar.

Ellos dos, se veían en secreto, pues por más que se amaran, nada les daría la oportunidad de estar juntos. Pero lamentablemente un día la hechicera del verano los encontró escondidos entre el bosque, nunca dijo nada y ellos jamás supieron que los habían descubierto.

Años después, cuando ellos estaban más enamorados que nunca, dispuestos a morir el uno por el otro, estallo una guerra entre reinos. El reino imperio ataco a el reino Inazuma y…

-Espera, ¿Reino Imperio y Reino Inazuma? –interrumpió sorprendido el oji azul-gris.

-Si Yukimaru, esta es una de las leyendas más viejas del Reino- explico Kaoru- ¿Ya puedo continuar?

-Sí, lo siento- se disculpó el otro.

-Como decía: El Reino Imperio ataco al Reino Inazuma y como consecuencia cada uno tomo a sus aliados y empezó una gran guerra. El guerrero de fuego fue enviado a pelear, pero una noche antes de marcharse al campo de batalla, se reunión con su príncipe del hielo en lugar que ahora reclamaban como suyo, ese hermoso bosque que siempre estaba verde y con miles de criaturas llenas de vida.

Al verse no se dijeron palabas, se limitaron a observase y prometerse con la mirada que se reencontrarían, que el guerrero de fuego viviría y que volverían a estar juntos. El tomo la mano del príncipe del hielo y le coloco un brazalete con una gama de colores azules y rojos. Luego levanto su mano y el príncipe del hielo se sorprendió al ver que el guerrero del fuego tenia colocada una igual. Se dieron el que sería su último beso…- y Kaoru se detuvo unos segundos para rozar levente los labios de Yukimaru, después sonrió al ver como el peli rosa buscaba más de aquel contacto- El día siguiente cuando el guerrero de fuego partió a su destino- continuo como si nada- la hechicera del verano empezó su malvado plan. Pasaron semanas sin que el príncipe del hielo supiera del su amado. Cierto día la hechicera del verano entro al castillo a hablar con el príncipe del hielo y darle una terrible noticia. El guerrero de fuego había muerto en combate. Desesperado el príncipe del hielo le pidió ayuda para acabar con su vida también. Ella muy feliz por haber hecho infeliz a alguien le hizo un hechizo, en el cual lo mandaba al infinito cielo, donde estaría aislado hasta que su amado volviera a la vida y lo comenzara buscar.

Pero la verdad es que el guerrero de fuego no había muerto, solo había quedado incomunicado por las peleas en las que participaba, de las cuales salía vivo por el simple hecho de que tenía que cumplir su palabra de regresar.

Meses después, cuando por fin regreso a su reino dispuesto a encontrarse al príncipe del hielo, la hechicera del verano le comunico que había muerto. Lleno de dolor e ira, el guerrero de fuego se dirigió hacia la montaña más alta y ahí se quedó dormido para siempre- y se quedó callado, dando por terminada su historia.

-¿Y después?- pregunto Yukimaru después de un rato de silencio.

-¡Pues ahí termina la historia!

-¡¿Qué? Kaoru, tu deberás que no sabes terminar las historias- se quejó infantilmente el oji azul-gris.

-Bien ¡Tranquilo! De ahí surgieron dos leyendas más… Se dice que el príncipe del hielo se fusionó con el cielo, para poder observar desde arriba que el guerrero de fuego regresara de entre las tinieblas por él, y que el guerrero del fuego se convirtió en las estrellas fugases, que atraviesan el cielo en busca de su amado.

-¡OH! ¡Eso es hermoso! –Exclamo Yukimaru mientras sus ojos brillaban de excitación- ¿Y cuál es la segunda leyenda?

Kaoru en vez de responder, se tomó su tiempo para buscar algo en sus bolsillos, después de lo que a Yukimaru le pareció una eternidad Kaoru por fin saco un peculiar brazalete blanco y azul.

-Toma, esto lo eh hecho para ti…- dijo un poco avergonzado por dar aquel presente-Es un recordatorio… La segunda leyenda consta de que por los brazaletes que ellos tenían iguales, se marcó una tradición que ya desapareció Yukimaru- explico esto último al ver la cara de desconcierto del oji azul-gris.

-¡Gracias Kaoru! Pero ¿Recordatorio de que?- pregunto Yukimaru inclinando su cabeza un lado.

-Esto es un recordatorio del otro- ante la mirada más confundida del otro siguió explicando- no siempre vamos a estar juntos, habla momentos en que estemos en misiones de caballeros diferentes por más tiempo que el otro. Siempre que lo veas recordaras que prometimos que volveríamos a estar juntos, por lo cual tienes que regresar al reino sano y salvo. ¿Nunca te lo quites de acuerdo?

-¡Claro!- respondió dulcemente Yukimaru- ¿Kaoru? ¿Esto tiene que ver con la segunda leyenda?

-Sí, un poco-respondió el castaño tranquilamente.

-¡Pues cuénteme la segunda leyenda!-insistió.

-Hacía ya mucho tiempo los caballeros acostumbraban colocar brazaletes en los brazos de sus parejas e igualmente los colocaban en los suyos, de tal forma que así le decían al mundo entero que estaban juntos y que lo mejor para el resto de hombres o mujeres era no acercarse a alguien ya comprometido o en su defecto hasta casado. Los brazaletes debían de ser iguales para ambos, así que muchos crearon diseños totalmente exclusivos para sus parejas, de tal forma que era raro encontrar dos diseños iguales entre tantas parejas que existían. Por lo cual si se conocía el diseño que un caballero utilizaba, entonces se sabía al instante como sería el de su esposo o pareja. Sin embargo esta práctica se dejó a un lado cuando demostró no ser muy conveniente, pues así se le estaba diciendo al enemigo quien estaba con quien y facilitar entonces su planeación de ataques. La costumbre estaba en completo desuso, pero aun así muchos la conocían como parte de la historia de los caballeros y reinos.

-Entonces, el príncipe del hielo y el guerrero del fuego crearon esa costumbre…

-Sí, así fue- le afirmo de forma solemne y seria.

-¡Sabes muy buenas historias Kaoru!-exclamo sorprendido el Fubuki.

-A deferencia de ti asesino de osos, a mí me gusta leer- Kaoru sonrió burlonamente tras sus palabras.

-¡Es porque me gusta que tú me lo cuentes! ¡Pero sabes, por alguna razón me suenan conocidas las dos leyendas…!-se excusó el otro, y sin esperar respuesta levanto su mano y se pudo a observar fijamente su nuevo brazalete de hilo, era realmente hermoso-Me dormiré un rato, después regresaremos a casa…- dijo sus planes en voz alta.

-Me parece bien, pero deberías dormir menos y hacer más misiones- le regaño el Goenji.

-Las haría si Haruna-okaa-chan me las diera. ¡Pero es muy sobreprotectora! ¡La edad ya le está afectando de verdad!

-Es así porque su hermano Kidou se comportó de esa forma con ella y fue feliz, creo que quiere lo mejor para ti.

-Espero y sea así…-murmuro Yukimaru ya casi dormido.

Kaoru retomo su anterior trabajo de hacerle cariñitos a su pareja en el cabello, volviéndolo a acariciar suavemente. Cuando estuvo seguro de que dormía profundamente se permitió hablar en voz alta:

-Es la segunda vez que te cuento esas leyendas Shirou, siempre te gusto que te contara cosas. Y realmente no me arrepiento de contarte muchas cosas nuevamente. Pero me hubiera gustado contarte otras más y ahora estarlas repitiendo… lamento que no sea así Shirou-termino lamentándose mientras pensaba en esos ojos azul-grises que tanto amaba el Yukimaru- Te amo m Shirou.

Y siguió observándolo por un rato, hasta que decidió que era hora de despertar a su bello durmiente y regresar a casa.

-Por cierto… ¿Qué deseo le pediste a esa estrella fugaz?- pregunto Kaoru cuando él y su compañero ya se hallaban en camino de regreso a casa.

-¡Eso no se dice! ¡Es secreto!-exclamo claramente sonrojado.

Sabes que debes decírmelo a mí…- Kaoru lo tomo de la mano.

-Yo… yo pedí que… ¡que siempre estuvieras conmigo!

-Y así será. Lo prometo- y le dio credibilidad a estas palabas besando dulcemente a Yukimaru.

* * *

><p><strong>¿<strong>Y? ¿Qué les pareció?

¡Yo estoy conforme con el resultado! ¡Pues me gustaron las leyendas que invente~

Saya-chan, espero que te haya gustado, me esforcé porque así fuera. Pero si no fue así me dices y llegamos a un acuerdo para que haga algo que te guste~

Un saludo a todos~ Y si no le entendieron completamente, les recomiendo que lean mi fic "Nuestra Traición" pues lo explica maso menos todo.

¡Un saludo! ¡Cuídense!

**"M**uy frecuentemente las lágrimas son la última sonrisa del amor"

**B**y: LaLa-chan (Kasumi Yami no Amaya)


End file.
